Forgotten Memory
by xXdelicatesinsXx
Summary: A 16 year old Rin wakes up one day with no memory of who she is or even where she is. Things seem to be going alright for a while until she starts having a certain reoccuring dream. It's my first fic and the making of a summary is not on the top of my abi
1. intro

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heat of his strong masculine body pressed against hers was almost unbearable. As his wonderfully adept hands traveled down her midsection she couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of excitement. She brought her gaze back to his enchanting golden eyes which were becoming red around the edges. Red for her and she knew it. She watched as his eyelids slowly closed. Oh god was he beautiful. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead, perfectly centered. On the edge of each eyelid, just before the lashes, lay a red stripe that could almost be confused for make-up. Each cheek had two identical red stripes parallel to his jaw line which ended half-way to his nose. To top it all off he had the longest, most silky hair she had ever seen. Somehow her hands had become securely tangled in that lush silver hair of his. She couldn't remember how or when that happened, but then again, she didn't really care.

Not far off there was a loud banging noise, she ignored it. Her lover was leaning in to kiss her. Time seemed to be awfully sluggish at that moment; his lips seemed so far away. She just wanted to feel them on her own, to taste his lips as they pressed down upon hers almost hard enough to bruise. The sound was getting louder and closer. Her lips began to feel terribly dry. The sound was so loud and he was close. She thought he spoke her name, but his lips weren't moving. "Rin," she heard again. There was more banging. The world around her started to blur.

Rin sat up so fast that her head felt like it was spinning. "I'm awake" she answered, "I'll be out in a moment." Her heart was still racing. 'What in hell is going on?' she thought to herself. It was the third time in the past week that she had seen this mystery man in her dreams. He seemed so familiar though. It was times like this that she wished she had her memories. The thought made her frown a bit. She shrugged away her minor anguish with a sigh; in reality, she always wished she had her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's such a short chapter, it's really just the intro. There are longer ones in the future, I promise. This is my first time writing on here so I hope that you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow, you had a rough night, didn't you Rin? I know you were up late studying, but you look terrible." Rin glanced up from her breakfast, "Do I really look that bad, okasan?" She did still feel tired, but she couldn't look that awful, could she? Her thoughts on the matter quickly changed as a mirror was placed in her hands. Rin gasped at the sight before her. Tousled brown locks and blood-shot chocolate colored eyes were reflected by the glass. There was even a slight glisten of sweat smeared across her forehead. She needed a shower.

No, what she needed was a spa. With entrance exams coming up in the next week and this stupid reoccurring dream she was beginning to unravel. Maybe she would use Sunday to relax. That was only a two day wait. "I should be alright okasan. _This Rin_ just needs a nice hot shower, that's all." Within seconds she was headed down the hall. "What did you say?" her mother's dark brown eyes were filled with shock. Rin shot a curious glance back, "Just that I need a shower, is something wrong?" "No, no, everything is fine. Go and take your shower," her mother had a small smile as she shooed her out of the dining room.

Once the water could be heard running in the bathroom her mother picked up the cordless phone and quickly dialed a memorized number. There was a ring, and then a few more. "Oh, please pick up… please pick up your phone," she mumbled while pacing back and forth in her rather large kitchen. "Moshi moshi!" the male voice on the other end sounded extremely excited. "Souta! Is Grandpa around? I really need to talk to him, it's very important," she blurted out. "Calm down onesan, I'll go get him," he sounded as if he had been let down. She heard the phone tap as Souta placed it down next to the receiver.

"Kagome?" the aged voice on the other end had practically shouted. "Ojiisan! I think the seal is breaking what do I do?" her voice was a frantic and harsh whisper. There was a rather loud sigh, "There is nothing you can do. I'm sorry, but if we do anything more we may damage the girl beyond repair." Kagome frowned as the realization that Rin's memories couldn't stay hidden away forever. For now she would just hope for the best. For the sake of not just herself, but for all parties involved.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Kagome rested her elbows on the table's edge and cradled her face in her hands. The memories came flooding back as if it were only days before when she closed her eyes. 'Poor Rin,' she thought as she began trekking through her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water pouring down over her skin was refreshing. Rin always enjoyed long steamy showers. They reminded her of the hot springs. She really loved those. 'Okasan had told me that the hot springs were one of my favorite places as a child,' she thought to herself. It was easy to believe being that they were one of her favorite places now. She decided to submerge her head in the flowing water one last time before she ended this pleasant activity. She closed her eyes as she moved under the falling water. Golden eyes stared back at her. Gasping as her eyes flickered open she practically choked on the water. "What is wrong with me?" escaped her lips in a whisper as she bent low and turned off the shower.

There was a soft knock on the door, "We have to go soon if you want to be on time, dear." "Hai, okasan, I'll be right there," Rin was already dressing herself by the time Kagome left the door. Another thought of firm hands making fire on her skin streaked across her mind. 'Today is definitely going to be a long day. Maybe I shouldn't have read so many paranormal romance stories.' Within minutes the two were on their way to the local high school's Entrance Exam Prep class.

"I'll pick you up right here when class lets out, Rin. Try to not wander off this time." Kagome's face held an extremely stern look. "Hai, okasan, I will do my best!" she smiled as she got out of the little car. Kagome could only sigh. Rin's best, which wasn't always Rin's best, seemed to get the girl into a lot of trouble at times. "Have a good class, Rin," the vehicle began moving as Rin waved back.

Slowly, Rin made her way up the stairs to the front door of the school. She entered the building and headed straight for her class. "What's a pretty little girl like you doing all by yourself in these, oh, so lonely hallways?" a hand wrapped around her wrist. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'why does he keep at this?' The male voice drawled on, she was too busy in her own head to listen. "Rin," Oh no! Here it comes! She wanted to block her ears, tape his mouth shut, anything! "Will you have my babies?" Oh, she couldn't stand him, he was such a lecherous jerk. He asked every girl he saw that same question. Rin wrenched her hand from his grip and peered into his lavender eyes, "No you pervert!" She didn't have time for this. The class she was going to was important. It wasn't that she didn't understand the material they presented; it was if she had never learned it before.

The day was dragging on. Her focus kept drifting from her math equations to a set of stunning golden eyes, a crescent moon and solid lips crashing down on her own. "Okay class, that's all for today. Tomorrow we'll have a review and begin the next chapter." This was odd, the bell hadn't rang, had it? Rin was pretty sure that it hadn't, but everyone was leaving. "Is there a problem Miss Higurashi?" "No, sir," she mumbled. "Well, in that case," a large smile had graced her instructors face, "enjoy you're afternoon off."

Class had been cut short by almost 2 hours. This meant that Okasan wouldn't be there for almost 2 hours. Rin decided to take a short walk. She could definitely make it back before she was supposed to be picked up. Plus, she was thirsty and the convenience store was only a few blocks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this was a dull chapter, but it'll get interesting again, I promise! The next one is already half done .


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a heavy click as the door closed behind him. He slid to the center of the spacious back seat and propped his feet upon the opposite one. The upholstery was black leather; the scents that lingered were easy on his nose mainly because he was the only one who ever sat back here. How many times had he taken this same trip over the centuries? 'Countless' was the thought now in his mind as he felt the vibration and heard the humming as the vehicle began moving.

The stars were bright even through his tinted windows. "The sun should be rising in a few hours," he commented to himself as he let his tired golden eyes fix on them. He was going back to Tokyo tonight, back to watch that stupid well. It had been almost a year. Something should be happening soon. He couldn't quite remember how old that miko idiot had been when she pulled _his_ Rin into the Bone Eater's Well nearly 500 years ago.

He was so furious, he tried to reach her, but it was too late. He howled with rage as he dug his razor sharp claws into the ground. He dug for hours until that half-breed brother of his caught his attention. "You can't get through like that," his steps could be heard as he walked away, "you'll just have to wait." "What do you mean?" it was a half growl, half scream as it escaped his lips, "This Sesshoumaru waits for no one!" He leapt out of the well with all intentions of attacking Inuyasha. Instead, for once Inuyasha used a bit of intelligence and quickly offered up all the information that he possibly could.

He still had difficulty accepting the fact that after rescuing her from those miserable extensions of Naraku he lost her to a misunderstanding. His youkai blood boiled with his loss, yet all he could do was wait. And so he waited. For years he hovered near the well on a daily basis, always checking to see if it had somehow spit out his lost mate. However, she hadn't appeared in almost 500 of them.

It wasn't that he had given up on finding her; it was simply that other things had come up. Youkai lives in the modern world were hectic. For crying out loud he was Taishou Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands among youkai, owner of a prestigious law-firm among humans, and quit possibly -and most importantly- the sexiest youkai that ever existed, and therefore sought after by youkai and humans alike. Fending off hordes of fan-girls took a lot of his time. After a while, one has to move along, so he did. Only, he couldn't stay away forever and now he was on his way back.

"My lord, we've reached the Higurashi Shrine," squawked a voice from the front of the limo. Technically they were across the street from the shrine. He never really liked that place. The old man wasn't particularly powerful, but he knew what he was doing. Sesshoumaru had seen a few too many demons taken out by his spiritual abilities over the years.

It was midmorning and the sun was violently bright for this time of day. Sesshoumaru decided it was time to open the door and look around. He expected the same scent of the shrine and the people who worked and lived there as usual. Standing up he inhaled deeply, and as he did the force of one scent in particular hit him full force and caused him to tremble. Sesshoumaru grabbed the car door to steady himself. How could he miss her arrival! Guilt began to swell within him as images of possible situations filtered through his head. 'Why hasn't she searched this Sesshoumaru out?' his feelings suddenly changed to anger when he realized that she had been here for some time now.

A white blur streaked across the shrine. He was searching out every inch of the place for clues as a small car pulled into one of the few houses in the area. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as the woman who got out of the car began walking to her home. Sniffing the air he growled deeply, he knew that scent very well. It was his brother's former wench, the same one he had been watching for years. As he approached her, Rin's scent was all over Kagome. 'She has her! She's had her all this time!' hate for the miko infiltrated his veins once again.

Kagome hurried to unlock her front door, a bag of groceries in one hand and her keys in the other. In her now frantic state she had almost dropped the keys 3 times. 'Why isn't ojisan doing anything about this?' she could feel the massive youkai aura headed straight for her at lightening speed. 'I really hope he's not testing me at a time like this,' it was unfortunate for her that her grandpa was currently napping heavily. She pushed the door open and zipped in closing it quickly behind her. Hopefully the wards placed on her home were still active. More importantly, she hoped that they would be effective against a demon of this strength.

A hand pushed her door back open before it closed all the way. Kagome dropped her bag and keys on the floor. She pushed hard against the door, but she was no match at all for this mighty youkai. She felt his youki seep into her home and almost died from fright right there as she saw the red stripes on his wrists. This was Sesshoumaru. 'Where in hell did he come from? Rin's been here for almost a year, and now he shows up.' She was so confused. She began moving backwards away from the door. He was in front of her now, his facial markings jagged, red seeping into his eyes, fangs elongated and to make it even worse he was maliciously glaring at her. 'So this is the end' echoed in her mind when his clawed hand wrapped around her neck. "Where is she?" the roar from his throat made Kagome shiver as he slammed her hard into a wall. Eye's wide with fear, her priestess powers were starting up. She wrapped her own hands around his wrist.

He shoved her harder into the wall with a deep growl, "Don't think you can purify one such as I that easily, miko. Tell this Sesshoumaru where his Rin is right now!" Kagome shuddered from the force of his voice. One had to admit that it was frightening. "Not here," she whispered, his hand was still tightly clamped around her throat. "Well that's obvious!" he roared, anger and rage washing over him. His grip tightened and Kagome struggled to breathe. 'I will just have to find her,' as the woman currently at his mercy fell limp he let her unconscious body fall to the floor. She might be useful later if he couldn't find Rin. With that he was on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin made it back to the school half an hour before she needed to be there. She found a cozy bench to sit on underneath a beautiful sakura tree. With her newly acquired bottled green tea and cookies she rummaged through her other bag. While wandering around she had found a bookstore and couldn't resist. It resembled a small cottage. She pulled out the paranormal romance novel that had caught her eye the little store and began reading. This one was about a girl who had fallen madly in love with a werewolf. The girl kept finding herself in dangerous situations and the wolf kept rescuing her. Rin wasn't very fond of wolves, but she liked these romances nonetheless. On the upside, it kept her mind off of a set of handsome golden eyes and long silver hair.

She had gotten through several chapters when she decided to look at her watch. Okasan was over a half hour late already. 'Something must be wrong, she's never late,' Rin stood up and grabbed her belongings. She was going to call home and see what was holding up Kagome. As she reached the front door of the school she realized it was already closed for the day. Now she would have to walk home. Hopefully okasan wouldn't be angry at her for walking all the way home.

It wasn't going to be that long of a walk. The distance could be covered within an hour, and she was going to go down the same streets Kagome would use if she was simply running late. That way she wouldn't get yelled at. Okasan was weird like that. Little things made her upset. It was kind of understandable that she worried being that Rin didn't have her memory and all. She must have lost it somehow. 'Why won't okasan tell me what happened?' she wondered as she headed down the side-walk.

"Hey there beautiful," she was so lost in thought she didn't even hear him approaching. "Leave me alone you pervert, this Rin does not want to have your children," he frowned at her harsh statement. "Well," he mocked her tone, "_this_ Miru is quite persistent." "I've noticed," her mumble was barely audible as she sighed and tried to ignore him. He wasn't giving up so easily, but he was intelligent enough to keep his mouth shut as they walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her scent was everywhere; it was all he could think about. His fingers on her silky pale flesh, his smooth lips brushing against her delicate ones; all he wanted was to have his fangs lightly grazing _his_ mark. Rin filled his head as he raced across the city following her scent. He found it in a convenience store, it lingered around an old bookstore, and it was heavy all over the school building he was currently standing in front of. She couldn't be too far ahead. Her scent was in the air, she was moving towards the shrine. 'Maybe this Sesshoumaru should have waited there,' he shook his head a bit before taking off again.

Soon a second scent hit his nostrils sending him into an all out frenzy. Male flesh, she was with another male. He clawed down tree after tree as she got closer. How could she do this! He was outraged as his anger began to rise.

The two were now in his field of vision. "This Rin does not want to have your children!" his anger transferred to the dark haired boy harassing her as a bit of relief washed over him. His gaze transferred back to her waist length brown hair that was currently tied back and braided. She was slightly curvier than he remembered and he wanted to wrap his arms tightly around that small waist and hold her close.

His gaze returned to that wretched boy who was way too close to his Rin. Unexpectedly his honey gold eyes locked onto the deep purple of Miru's. The boy was smirking at him. 'How does that human even see me at this distance?' then it hit him, the male scent wasn't human at all, it was shadowed. Sesshoumaru had been under the impression that only the stronger youkai, like him, could cover their scent with a shadow-scent. This hanyou was proof that he was wrong, and this hanyou seemed to have all intentions of taking what was his.

Miru was a bit cocky at this point. The youkai farther behind was glaring hard at him; however, he didn't even mask his scent. Miru figured him to be falsely projecting youki. His mother had told him it was possible to do such things. She said it was an intimidation mechanism and not to bother with it, he was strong enough. So casually he snaked his arm around the girl at his side and once again asked, "Will you have my babies?" SMACK! Rin's hand collided with his jaw.

The sound echoed as Rin shoved at him to let her go. 'Where did this strength come from?' she couldn't get him off of her. It was as if he had suddenly become ten times stronger. "Let me go!" she pushed him as hard as she could but it was no use. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that. You see, I told you I was persistent, and now you've embarrassed me in front of another youkai," his grip around her tightened. Rin was extremely confused. "Another youkai," she stammered, "you're a, a, you're a youkai?" he flashed her a devious looking smirk as he sensed her heart rate increase and smelt the tinge of fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to end it here, it was longer . though I hope it was okay. Just so you know, there won't be any updating from me for a bit. I'm going to Ireland for a vacation, but I will update as soon as I get back


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go you monster!" Rin was violently flailing against Miru's back as he ran at top speed. Seconds later she realized they were being chased by something or someone else, and that someone else was gaining. That, she figured, was the other youkai. "Why did you involve me in this!?" she slammed her fists into his back once again. "Will you shut up already?" he had never even seen this youkai before. He hadn't expected him to be so fast. Miru pushed himself even harder.

Sesshoumaru was swiftly gaining on his prey. He watched as Rin's body bounced with every movement that half-breed was making. A smirk crossed his features as his eyes locked onto her round breasts as they moved up and down. He felt a bit jealous that it wasn't he who was holding her right now. He was going to destroy that hanyou as soon as he caught him. He really hated these half-breeds. Sesshoumaru brought his gaze up to Rin's chocolate colored eyes.

'This can't be happening!' she stared hard into the warm golden pools. Her breath was caught at the base of her throat. "Put me down this instant Miru!" she began pinching the skin on the back of his arms. "Stop that!" he growled. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Rin continued screaming at the hanyou carrying her. Miru decided he may as well let her down; he'd be faster without her. He skidded to stop, with the powerful youkai only 20 feet or so away. Sesshoumaru wanted Rin, and he wanted her now. His tongue slid across his lower lip as he took out another tree in his fury.

Rin's eyes widened as the tree fell "Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!" She wanted to meet the man from her dreams, but this guy was crazy! He just knocked down a tree with his bare hands. Miru was off again, this time he seemed faster. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the youkai was no longer behind them. "Oh shit," there was a thud and now Miru was toppling over backwards, which meant that Rin was going face first into the pavement. She inhaled and closed her eyes tightly as she braced for impact. This was clearly going to hurt.

She felt firm hands holding her tightly about the waist. Opening her left eye first, Rin realized that she actually hadn't hit the pavement. The world around her was frozen for a few seconds as she recovered from her near harmful fall. She breathed out a sigh of relief. There was a light vibration coming from her chest, 'what the hell is that?' It took Rin a moment to realize that Miru's face was securely nuzzled between her breasts. "You pervert!" She brutally smacked him across the face and and pushed herself to a standing position, not even thinking to thank her current savior whose hands had just let go. "You are such a jerk," Rin turned right into a solid form.

"Ooof," she began to fall backwards when those same strong hands from before steadied her. She gazed at the figure before her. He was the most magnificent being she could ever remember seeing. His body was muscular and smooth. He wore a white tank top that was currently showing off his sexy broad shoulders and sculpted arms. The red slashes at his shoulders and wrists accented him perfectly. His pants were a leathery black and she could tell that his long legs were just as trim and firm as the rest of him. He had black leather boots on that she was sure were easy to run in. Rin couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to collect you." His voice was almost like a purr. It was very soothing to Rin's ears. 'Wait a second here, this is the same guy who was just taking out trees; full grown trees with only his hands,' her body tensed with her thoughts. She looked up to the face from her dreams. He wore an expressionless mask that was shadowed by silvery bangs.

Rin's fingertips began to itch. For some reason this situation seemed very familiar. This person in front of her had haunted her dreams for the past couple of months and suddenly here he was. With no idea of who he was or where he came from she wanted to trace her fingers over the crescent moon that adorned his head and over the stripes on his cheeks that seemed slightly jagged in comparison to what she recalled. He was youkai and she knew she should be very afraid, but she wasn't. There was a tugging on her mind that she actually _knew _him, even though she couldn't remember. She wanted desperately to touch him. Her mind began slipping into fantasy as she ignored every warning that Ojiisan had given her about these faerie tale creatures in the last year.

Without warning there was a set of relentless hands cruising madly across her skin. His eyes lazily opened and were turning red around the edges as he stared into hers. She knew what was coming; this was the part where he kissed her; the part where his heated lips came down over her own. Seconds went by and nothing happened. He wanted her, didn't he? Rin opened her eyes and realized that she was day dreaming.

Her silver haired "dream lover" was no longer standing in front of her at all. Smacking herself for being so easily distracted by a fantasy, she looked over at him with disbelief for a moment. Currently he was crushing down Miru. 'Oh, that's just great' the guy, or rather youkai, may have been a pain, but he didn't deserve this. The beautiful man before her, with his long silver hair and stunning muscular form, was smashing his booted foot into Miru's chest. Miru, like the wimp she knew he truly was, had begun pleading for mercy. There was none to be found.

With an explosion of youki, Miru was back on his feet. He was panting heavily though. That burst had taken a lot out him. This wasn't an opponent he currently wanted. Sesshoumaru charged ahead anyway. As he came at Miru he drew a fighting sword. It was one he had kept for hundreds of years, the Toukijin.

'Where did that come from?' It wasn't the first time today that Rin was overly confused. Miraculously as the weapon came down there was a clang of metal hitting metal instead of something less noisy such as metal hitting flesh. 'Miro has one too!?' since when did all the men of Tokyo start carrying swords again?

This was too much. First, she finds out that youkai are real and that she was being kidnapped by one and chased by another. Secondly, the one chasing after had been the same guy from a reoccurring dream. Then, suddenly everyone is walking around with ancient weaponry, but maybe that was just youkai. That didn't make it settle any better.

The two youkai were still at it and Sesshoumaru was going in again. Miru swung his sword in a downward arc mumbling something about wind. A forceful gust of air struck Sesshoumaru hard enough to lift him off of the ground. Being caught off guard for such an attack coming from this hanyou boy, the inu-youkai was knocked back a couple yards. Rin watched the fight with rising anger and fear. This whole situation was ridiculous!

Miru leaned over slightly, gasping for breath. Sesshoumaru hadn't landed yet and refused to be taken off guard again by a mere boy. He let out his youki in the form of a poisonous whip and slashed it across the boy's chest. Miru screeched in agony as Sesshoumaru's feet touched the ground. The inu-youkai had no intention of staying away for long as he rebounded straight for Miru once more. Toukijin was coming down over Miru's slouching body. Sesshoumaru was satisfied that he was finally going to be rid of this minor nuisance.

"NO!" Rin was blocking Miru from the strike that would no doubt kill him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with anger and shock as he held Toukijin still in mid-air, "You would choose a half-breed over this Sesshoumaru?" his tone was hard. He was having a difficult time regaining his stoic expression. "That's not it;" Rin's voice was barely audible, "this Rin does not want you to kill anyone." There it was again, that third person nonsense. She couldn't figure out why it seemed so natural. She also couldn't figure out why she wasn't running for her life.

In her nervousness she had caught a loose strand of hair between her fingers and began grinding her foot against the ground. It was that same ground that she was currently boring a hole into with her gaze. Sesshoumaru's features softened a bit as he watched her. "This Rin believes it would be better if no one got hurt." Her face rose up to look at the towering youkai in front of her. He was so beautiful and slightly intimidating; Rin's heart was beating so fast that she felt like she was going to feint. The honey gold eyes locked onto her own as Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin. Rin's body froze as he stepped closer and just as his outstretched hand reached her chin the whole world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her body felt like it was wrapped in a cloud, a warm cloud. She felt soft lips kiss across her neck and shoulder and deft hands caressing her sides. One hand had moved up to cup her breast under her shirt while the other slid up and down her torso. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed adoringly into a set of gorgeous amber eyes. They closed once again as his lips crashed down shamelessly over hers, begging for entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. She cautiously tapped his tongue with her own and he took it as an invitation to play. It seemed as though he couldn't get enough of her no matter how much she gave. That was alright though, she was thoroughly enjoying this moment and the feel of his finger tips on her skin. She moaned softly into his mouth when his thumb and index finger took to lightly rolling around her tender nipple. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his kiss went even deeper.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take much more! Her arousal was seeping through every corridor of his spacious home and the lust was going to take him over soon. His inner demon was begging him to ravage her unconscious body with every step towards the room she was in. No, he wouldn't do that. He still had his honor, even if his member _was _ currently pressing hard against his pants. This was still too much to handle at the moment. He slammed the door open when he reached the bedroom.

A loud boom startled Rin to waking. She rose to a sitting position, shoving a blanket down to her waist. Her breathing was heavy and she felt tingly all over. Her body was covered in a light glaze of sweat and when she realized it she felt extremely dirty. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' she wiped her hands over her face with the thought. When she put them on her lap she noticed that she didn't recognize her surroundings.

The bed she was sitting in was gigantic, it was the most comfortable mattress she could remember being on. There were fluffy pillows everywhere. Some were white and others were blue; she could see a crescent moon on most of them. The walls were all such a light blue that they were almost white. To the right of the bed was a door, she figured it was a closet of sorts. To the left, she saw a large glass sliding door that led to a balcony. The blinds were pulled all the way to the side and she could see that it was night. "Oh, no!" Rin gasped and leaped out of the bed, 'Okasan must be furious.'

In a frantic rush she began searching for her belongings. She didn't even realize that Sesshoumaru was standing by the door that led out of the room until she turned around and faced him, shoes in hand. "And just where do you think you are going?" that tantalizing voice of his was so easy on her ears that she almost forgot why she was leaving. Her deep brown eyes grew hazed for a moment, she had just been kissing this person only moments ago and he probably didn't even know it. "Home," she whispered with that thought.

'Okasan is probably worried sick,' with that she gathered her courage and moved forward. 'Right foot, left foot, that's it.' She was almost to the doorway when she felt warm pressure on her left shoulder. Apparently she wasn't as far away from him as she thought. Their eyes locked onto one another's, "Do you really believe that this Sesshoumaru will simply let you slip through his fingers again?" She was so confused, she had only met him in her dreams, was that what he was referring to? He moved in front of her, his hand glided across her neck and up to cup her chin between his thumb and fingers. He was so close that she could smell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin's eyes were wide and she was falling. The scent that she inhaled had triggered a flow of covered memories. They were only clips from here and there and she couldn't piece it all together. There was just too much. Someone's arms were wrapped around her but they weren't her lords. Yes, that's who he was. He was her Lord, her companion for years and most recently her lover. She had just become Lady of the West a few days before and here she was falling down a hole. Maybe it was a well. Either way, she was screaming for him to save her, but he wasn't. The one holding her had been too quick. There was a glimmer of hope as she saw him reaching for her, but then the world around her blurred. There was nothing but waking up with Okasan by her side, telling her everything was going to be alright. Okasan, she was so familiar… had it been those arms that were holding her as she fell. Everything was so confusing and her head was aching.

Rin fell forward into the solid form before her. She felt warm heavy arms wrap around her body as she whimpered. 'What's going on?' she nuzzled against the body with her thoughts on the tip of her tongue. Nothing but another whimper came out. Her world was spiraling downward. Everything she was remembering contradicted everything she knew. She felt her chin being lifted up, firm fingers were pulling her face up and forward. Her eyes met golden ones once more for a few seconds before his lips really did press against hers.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might explode, but she didn't want the connection to end when he began to pull away. So she draped her arms tightly around his waist and pulled him closer. After such a long time he wasn't about to deny her anything. Pressing his tongue to her lips he beckoned for entrance. Her mouth opened for him and his tongue danced across hers. Seconds later they pulled apart to breath. A very small smile tugged at his lips, but his eyes gave away everything as he stared into her dark cinnamon pools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! All done for now, 'cause I really, really need to pack my things. I leave tomorrow morning o.o woo hoo! I'm really not going to post anymore before I leave.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha.

Also, please don't read this section if you are under the age of 18. It's not Rated X… but it might be Rated R in some minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin gasped as he stared into her widened eyes. What was going on? Who was this man before her? Her Lord? Her master? This was crazy! The world didn't work like that anymore. He must have drugged her or something. Maybe he was trying to brain wash her, but he felt so familiar. She felt like she belonged to him somehow. Her mind and heart were completely torn between his handsome face and the fact that logic ruled against him. "I have to go." Her breath was heavy. She wanted his lips against hers again, that way she didn't have to think about anything at all. That was exactly what she got.

His firm lips were crashing down over hers just as the words escaped. Sesshoumaru possessively wrapped his arms around her. There was no chance that he would be letting her go any time soon. He held Rin close as his lips traveled across her delicate chin and down her neck. He blew a light breath over the crook of her neck, between the shoulder and collar bone, sending chills down her spine. "Onegi, stop," she was breathing so heavy that it almost hurt. The words she spoke severely contradicted the actions her body was taking.

Sesshoumaru's firm skin was terribly hot beneath her travelling fingers. "This Sesshoumaru will not be letting you go any time soon koi." He took a few measured steps guiding Rin as if they were dancing. She felt the cold wall against her back as he pressed into her. "Koi?" she questioned innocently as ever, even through her eyes were half closed with building lust. Did she really not know? He wondered about it for a moment before responding, "Yes, koi. What else would this Sesshoumaru call you?" His, now soft, golden eyes were gently boring a hole into hers. "I'm not sure," she swallowed hard.

She really had no idea of how any of this came to be. Confusion welled up inside her once more. Her head felt like it had little men drilling and hammering at every point they could. Why was she even here with this.. this god! 'Well, technically he's a demon' her cinnamon eyes descended upon his handsome figure again. Finally she managed to produce the question resting upon her tongue, "Why would you call me 'koi' at all?" For a split second it seemed that a frown had graced those astonishing features of his. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru, why else?" He responded calmly as ever.

She _belonged to him_? Toying with the thought for a few moments she found that it made perfect sense. Of course a youkai would call what was his anything he wanted. 'Wait, I'm not _his_' she thought to herself, 'am I?' As Rin was thinking of the pros and cons to belonging to Sesshoumaru, he smoothed his fingers over the junction of her should and neck. Her skin was automatically set ablaze with a tingling sensation that traveled down to her belly. She let out a desperate sounding gasp, "what did you just do!?" He smirked at her something almost fierce and in a very low voice answered, "Proof, for your doubting mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His name rolled off of her tongue so naturally that it almost frightened her. "Sesshoumaru…" she softly repeated his name a few more times. It caused the passion in his blood to rise to feverish heights. His lips crashed down over hers once more. Memories flooded through her along with the fire he was continuously replenishing. A moan here an image there. This very situation had happened hundreds of times before; His hands exploring her skin, her tongue tangling with his and passion ignited within them both. His role in her former life was becoming clearer and clearer as the kisses came down. She wondered when his hand had grown back. Then she wondered how she even knew he was ever missing one.

He was guiding her somewhere. She only knew that she was going backwards and that if he stopped kissing her she might just die right there from want. Suddenly her feet were swept out from under her, 'What the hell is goi… oh that's soft, that's really soft.' Rin figured that she was back on the bed she had woken up in not too long before.

Sesshoumaru continued his onslaught of kisses down her neck and over _his_ mark, of which was no longer hidden by the miko's pathetic power. He wanted to take Rin now; to feel inside of her again. For crying out loud, she was his mate! He would not be denied.

Rin heard fabric ripping, 'oh, what a pity.' She felt a bit of a chill on her now exposed chest. It was quickly replaced by searing lips. Soon all her garments were gone. He had moved so quickly that she barely even felt them come off. In seconds hot hands were stroking her tender flesh. He caressed and petted her womanhood, fondling her as gently as he could manage. Her arousal filled the room as little moans left her mouth.

A firm hand was placed on her belly to stop her from squirming too much. Sesshoumaru didn't want to injure her as he brought her to ecstasy. His name was on her lips as she writhed with pleasure. The wetness that now covered his fingers was assaulting his senses begging him to take her then and there. His erection was pressing painfully against his pants as he slipped his tongue over his fingertips, growling softly in satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru pressed hard against Rin's inner thigh. Her hands darted down to the belt of the soft leathery pants that he wore and she fidgeted with the button there. Her Sessh-koi moaned against her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

'Sessh-koi?' where had that come from? Her head was filled with thoughts that seemed shadowed, like there was a veil covering them so that only she could not see clearly. 'Maybe I should try it' she pondered how he might take it.

Noticing that she was becoming distracted, Sesshoumaru nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Her thoughts diminished and she smoothed her palms down over his hips pushing his pants away. She glided them back up pulling his shirt over his head. 'He complied nicely' she thought. His body was naked and hot against hers. She pushed him back slightly. There was a frown showing in his expression. Though it didn't look very different from the expressionless mask of a face he usually had, somehow she could tell.

With a soft voice she spoke, "I just want to see you…" His eyes seemed to glisten as he leaned back so that she could see him in all his glory. She gazed into his honey colored eyes and smiled innocently. A very visible smug grin was displayed as her eyes roved over his stunning form. Muscles that were defined and corded graced his entire body. His markings seemed exotic and enticing. The crescent moon on his forehead and the stripes that were on his cheeks, shoulders, wrists, hips, and thighs were practically mesmerizing. It was then that she decided that she would rather look with her hands.

She touched his shoulders and slid her hands down his arms, then over his sides. Her caresses were like heaven to him. He closed his eyes just enjoying the moment. Seconds later her hands flitted to his groin and she was twirling silver lochs between her fingers. He let her toy with him for a few seconds more before gently pushing her back down.

Perfect lips lingered over the mark on the crook of Rin's neck as Sesshoumaru pressed his manhood to her entrance. 'This seems like a good enough time,' Rin smiled coyly at her lover. "Sessh-koi," she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. It drove him wild, within seconds his eyes became red-rimmed with frantic lust. He kissed her lips hard enough to bruise. Rin arched into him in response, his crown edged into her slick warmth.

She hardly figured a simple name would have such an effect. It definitely excited her, but what was she doing? There she was, naked -with him, also naked- in such an intimate moment. Another image permeated her thoughts: his lips on her wrist, a blue crescent moon there when he moved away.

Immediately Rin raised her wrist to her face to see. There on her wrist, just like in the memory, lay a blue crescent moon. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look as well. When he realized what she was looking at a small smile crept across his face. Taking her wrist in his hand, he brought it to his lips growling possessively as he met her skin. She felt tingly all over, the scent of her arousal spiked and she nuzzled against her Sessh-koi.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled back against the crook of Rin's neck; he was still lingering just inside her entrance. Her arousal was was thick and heavy all through the room yet he still couldn't get enough. His eyes, still rimmed in red closed as he placed his lips over _his_ mark. Rin's arms draped delicately over his firm body. Her fingers laced into his long silky hair; the silver tresses flowing about her hands. As he glided into her accepting body he inhaled her delicious scent and bit into his mark. Pure ecstasy overwhelmed him.

No longer did he have any control over his body as he lapped at the metallic taste swirling about his tongue. With his eyes red, his body rigid, he began grinding against Rin's lush body. One arm rested near her head, hand gripping her hair as his other hand playfully fondled her flawless breast. He filled her completely. She gasped from the tingling pleasure that enveloped her. Moans echoed throughout the room as his thrusts became faster and harder. Absolute bliss lingered on the precipice of her mind as his demonic speed rattled her. It seemed like the world stopped. The only thing Rin could feel was Sesshoumaru's body gratifying hers. The only thing she could think... who was she kidding, she couldn't think anything at this point!

Without warning her body began to tremble as her climax reached its breaking point. Sesshoumaru felt that he might explode as her walls clenched around his throbbing erection. He snaked his arm under Rin's back and pulled her up with him as he sat back on his knees, still inside her, pressing against her core. She moaned loudly and clung to her Sessh-koi as he continued to move against her.

Rin's legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's hold on her was binding and inflexible as a deep throaty growl passed through his lips. He leaned his head back and became very rigid. He pulled Rin into a tighter embrace as his seed spilled out. He nuzzled down again into the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled. In one swift movement he had her lying next to him and a blanket covering them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They laid there for hours. Rin gazed at him happily as she twirled her fingers through his hair. She enjoyed the feel of his body as he nuzzled against her. Every now and again her eyes drifted to the crescent moon on her wrist or the one on his forehead. Something caught her eye when she looked at him once more. 'Wait a second, was that a smile? Is that a smile? He's smiling!' Butterflies flew around her stomach as she traced his lips with her fingertips. He kissed her fingertips gently. "Koi.." he whispered low.

She smiled back at him, he loved her smiles. She watched as his ears slightly twitched, the smile he wore turning into a frown. As he sat up, earning a bit of a whine from her, he pushed the blanket aside. "We have visitors," was his only response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been a while, sorry about that. I had an outside source of writers block. Let me know what you think of this one! I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin tugged on his arm mumbling for him to ignore whoever it was and lie with her for a bit more. "Onegai shimasu, don't go. I've missed you." She really didn't want any of it to end just yet. Her memories were still clouded but his features were bright and clearly written over every other image in her mind. It was apparent to her that he was important and that he was what she had been craving and missing all this time. She wanted to have as much of him as possible. Nothing could make her want to let him go.

His golden eyes, long lashes, silver strands, firm chin, and pointed ears were plastered everywhere.

_His smile in the garden as she sniffed a bouquet of flowers, the glitter in his eyes when she drew her lips away from his cheek. _

He was painted all across her mind.

_There was a promise, a kiss on the lips and her fingers tracing his marks._

If only the memories were more informative.

_The drink she was drinking to avoid conception of a hanyou._

Something was missing.

_Words spoken in an ancient language as his teeth sank into her skin._

A massive part that was important.

"_Forev... urs, as …ou … orever mi..." his lips were so graceful looking._

What had been said?

_His striped hand reaching for her as she fell backwards into that damned well reaching back to him. _

Her solid memories so far were all of him. Even so, she wouldn't be calling him master or lord any time soon. That was just silly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a distant look in her eyes after she asked him not to go. He wondered what she was thinking of. 'Is it me? Our past?' he questioned himself silently. It didn't matter, how could he deny her? His beloved, his mate, he couldn't. Those approaching would just have to come back another time. He didn't feel like dealing with that pathetic wind hanyou at the moment anyway.

His Rin was more important to him now than ever. Waiting for so long had only deepened his want for her. Her presence soothed his aura instantly, he could hardly get enough of her.

With a soft sigh and a minor thud against the mattress Sesshoumaru was once again under the blankets and being snuggled against. Her delicate arms wrapped tightly around his waist and showed no promise of letting go anytime soon. Of that he was glad.

Deeply inhaling her scent, he closed his eyes and gave himself over to her fully. With her arms now draped a little more loosely over his waist she nuzzled closer to his neck. With that his eyes drifted closed in comfort. Moments later a soft rumble was emanating from his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'There is no way he'll get away with this! That brute humiliated me completely. They both did!' thought one very annoyed hanyou as he ran a little faster. He was almost to the manor located in the center of this 500 acre expanse of lush green land. Never had he expected the Lord of the West to be so isolated, especially with his status. This wasn't going to stop him though. He was still going to get even with that prick, even if it was the last thing he was able to do.

As he approached a second set of very intimidating fences, Miru began to reconsider his choices. As he thumbed the mirror in his pocket he knew it was too late to turn back now. He had made a deal with his uncle, who may as well have been the devil, and there was no way to remedy that decision.

Nagi, his uncle, was just as bad as the feared Naraku, if not worse for personality. It was only natural though, being that he was in fact spawned from Naraku just as Kanna and Kagura were. Nagi had become head of the family over five-hundred years before now and his instability was well known. The moods of the man swung from extremely generous to devastatingly murderous in a mere moment.

Miru thumbed the mirror once more. His task was simple and all he needed was that silly girl. The wind picked up around him as he felt a familiar aura permeate the air. Fast legs slowed down to a near effortless walk and then stopped altogether.

Without even turning around Miru issued a greeting, "Why hello mother, and whatever are you doing here?" Kagura landed next to her son with a scowl that seemed to be permanently etched into her expression. "I have decided to help you, rather than watch my only whelp kill himself off with stupidity." Miru's shoulders tensed in response to her words.

"Anyhow, it's been quite some time since I've seen the Lord of the West. This could be," Kagura paused as she thought of her last encounter with the taiyoukai. The usually expressionless mask of a face that held golden eyes tinged with violent red as he had pushed her away was still fresh in her memory. "Interesting," she finished as she began walking towards the manor not to far from where they stood.

Kagura continued to sift through her thoughts on the short journey to Sesshoumaru's home. It had been his rejection that had practically forced her to mate with that houshi. He hadn't been her first option, or even her third, but when her flesh began to decay he was the only one around. Naraku's hold on her would have swept her away to the bowels of hell if she hadn't been mated by the next new moon. She had captured Miroku and forced him to mate her to insure that she would survive. Unfortunately for her, his love for that little demon slayer had been enormous. Even after Kagura entrapped him he still went to her repeatedly and apologized continuously every time he encountered the little tramp. He bared the pain searing through his body every time he kissed those human lips of hers, his mating mark burning fiercely with every gentle touch and caress. Somehow, even through the agony, he managed to father children with her.

Kagura remembered being furious and attacking him. He threatened to remove the mating mark if she did not let his children be. Her previous retaliations had been to threaten his life and that of his precious Sango. Eventually that no longer had any effect, Sango was growing old and he knew he would lose her to age soon anyway. There was nothing she could do but let them breathe and leave them alone. As the generations passed she watched in anger as Miroku continued to care for his children's children, never giving her the attention she desired or rightfully deserved. He would be dead now if it had not been for the mating, and he repaid her with nothing but disdain. Though, she would be dead as well, not that it was all that important of an aspect.

Finally after centuries of trying, Kagura had caught the houshi off guard. Pinning him down she slid his erection deep inside of her, his resistance simply fueled her lust. She rode him until his seed spilt. She knew it only felt as good as it did because of the mating mark, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She also knew that he had only stayed hard because of that same mark once she was on him. The fact didn't matter to her, though. Kagura had gotten what she wanted. Once Miru was born she practically discarded the houshi, leaving him to his own devices. She hadn't seen him since, the mating mark being the only indication that blood still coursed through his veins.

This meeting with Sesshoumaru was indeed going to be interesting. It was possible for him to replace her current mark; she desperately hoped that he would. It seemed likely since he had been mate-less for over 500 years. A smirk graced her pouted lips at the thought of how and why he lost his first mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to make this chapter longer and give some extra detail… I'm saving it for the next chapter, which I'm in the middle of. Sorry if you're disappointed . 


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pounding in the background of her mind was so annoying. It was like thunder against her eardrums. She wished it would just stop as she snuggled against her Sessh-koi. Wait, what? Her Sessh-koi? 'What is going on here' she sat up quickly in the lush bed. The eyes of the beautiful figure lying before her slowly drifted open as she gazed at his tempting features. 'Is this really real?' she questioned as her hand traveled up to his brow. Rin traced her fingers along his face and down to his neck noting the trace of a smile tugging at his lips. 'Yes, that's important,' she wasn't sure why though. The pounding started up again just as she was ready to explore, 'seems like that wasn't a dream either.'

So he was real, her dreams weren't just dreams. There was so much she wanted to ask him now that her mind wasn't clouded with confusion and lust. She really wished that god-awful pounding would stop. A low growl was emanating from the demon beside her. 'I guess it bothers him too.' A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed away the blanket covering her. Shock engulfed the girl as her cheeks took on a bright red tone. Sesshoumaru was completely naked, 'handsome, but naked!' her mind screamed. She brought her fingers to her lips thinking back to before this wonderful nap. She had moaned his name repeatedly. In her mind she though that she should feel dirty, tainted. "I don't though…" Rin mumbled as she continued to go through the events of the day. Looking down she realized that she was still naked as well.

"Hnn?" he questioned her comment. Sesshoumaru could practically feel the heat radiating off of her face. It was just like the first time he had claimed her. Reaching up to her, he cupped her chin in his palm and captured her lips gently. Her skin flushed. The butterflies in her stomach were more than obvious. The pounding continued.

"This Rin finds that noise to be quite annoying." She frowned as it echoed through again. "As does this Sesshoumaru." His speech had adapted to modern times, but with her around it was easy to fall into old habits. Standing up proved to be a bit difficult for the great taiyoukai. He had been quite comfortable. It was settled, that hanyou at his door was going to die for disturbing him.

"Ano," her voice was barely a mumble. She was standing before him wrapped in the blanket. "You tore my clothing… do you have anything that this Rin could use temporarily?" her voice was soft and gentle. It fueled his hunger for her nonetheless. He was almost ready to take her again when the booming sounded again. Rin thought that she heard a slew of violent curses seep out of Sesshoumaru's mouth with that last pounding on the doors.

It didn't take long before Sesshoumaru had acquired some clothing for her. An old haori of his and hakama borrowed from one of the live in servents were hardly suitable for her beauty but it would have to do for now. After slipping into the rather loose clothing, Rin tied the belt of Sesshoumaru's haori tight.

"Wait here, I will deal with our… guest," his voice was dripping with venom. As he began walking away she asked, "is this yours?" He only nodded in response. "I thought so," she smiled, "it smells like you." 'I could get lost in that smile' he let a cheerful grin tug at his lips.

More memories came flooding into her vision as he grinned at her.

"_This Sesshoumaru will eventually need an heir. I see no one more appropriate than yourself to be the mother of said child. You have been by this Sesshoumaru's side for countless years and it would be preferable if that company did not cease."_

_A gasp escaped her lips. It was unusual for him to speak so much, and those words were extreme for him. Tears trekked down her cheeks as she nodded, throwing her arms around his stoic frame. "I love you!" his arm snaked around her as the words escaped her lips, holding her tight. She knew that he loved her too._

Rin breathed deeply and realized she had been holding onto Sesshoumaru for balance. She smiled brightly at him and before she could stop herself, "You love me," her smile was coy. He only nodded in response, still not one for useless words. He figured that she talked enough for them both sometimes.

When her smile began to fade, he instantly regretted his choice. In an effort to remedy the situation he nuzzled against her, kissing _his_ mark, "Yes, you have the love of this Sesshoumaru." Her eyes instantly brightened in response to his words.

He continued to make his way down the hallway. Rin was following behind despite his command. 'He can't boss me around,' lover or not, this was not the time of lords and ladies, there was no way she was going to be told what to do; especially not by him.

When Sesshoumaru realized that she wouldn't be giving in any time soon he let out a rather threatening growl. Rin stiffened a bit at the sound but continued to follow anyway. She was not going to be bullied. "This Sesshoumaru told you to stay put!" he could sense more than one wind demon at his door and began to worry for her safety. "No, you said wait there," her remark was calm and saturated with amusement. He growled in response.

Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed at that point, leaving the stunned girl in his wake. 'Well, he's no fun.' She let out a small sigh. The walls surrounding her were completely unfamiliar; finding her way around was going to be tough. 'Maybe I should've just stayed where I was.' The hall she now entered had several doors with intricate designs adorning them. Her curiosity was caught and she began to peek into each room along the way. Sesshoumaru hadn't told her not to look around, so this was _completely_ okay. That was her thought on the matter anyhow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sesshoumaru neared the entrance to his home he felt as though he knew the second demon waiting for him. When he opened the doors of his manor the recognition of whom exactly the familiar aura belonged to hit him with a mild force. His annoyance began to spike. 'Why is this wind whore bothering me now,' he realized just as instantly that the annoying hanyou was indeed that whore's son. He let out a feral growl "What in hell do you want?" he demanded fiercely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked up just as he opened the door. The scent of ningen was all over him. It wasn't an obtrusive ningen scent though, which only served to make her angrier. The humans with pleasant scents were few and far between. After all she had gone through to rid him of human filth, here he was once again rutting with those ningen whores. When he growled she was instantly pulled from her thoughts. "What in hell do you want?" he had barked it out so menacingly that she trembled inside. Her anger swelled and grew hotter. 'How dare he speak to me in such a way just to get back to his damned ningen tramp.'

"Still sleeping around with human filth I see," the words were flung out before she could think better of such a statement. The growl he let loose sent chills down her spine. She jumped away before his claws could imbed themselves too deep into her flesh. The scratches on her skin seeped with blood as she grimaced. 'heh, so defensive, this one must be like the first one.' A laugh escaped her throat causing the great taiyoukai's eyes to tinge with red.

Miru looked on in horror as his mother engaged the vicious inu-youkai. 'Is she crazy? He's going to tear her apart!' he couldn't let her do this. As he moved to defend her however she growled lightly at him, "no, my dearest, do not interfere." Instantly he backed down. His mother's word was final, always.

Kagura skipped around Sesshoumaru a bit. "Whatever," she grinned, "it suits you." She was infuriating! Why was he even doing this? 'Why are they even here? This matter with the hanyou was settled.' He stopped attacking her. "Why are you here? This Sesshoumaru will not ask again." His hand was wrapped around her neck before she even registered the action.

"My son has business with you." She groaned out. Sesshoumaru's senses picked up the sound of feet delicately padding towards them and frowned on the inside. Kagura's knees hit the ground with a soft thud; she inhaled deeply. 'Still as temper mental as ever,' her feet were on the solid surface beneath her in seconds. "I have no business with you half-breed offspring." He turned back to his home and began walking away as Rin popped her head around the corner of the door.

"Ha! I found you!" the smile that graced her lips tugged at his heart, but only for an instant. She gazed around at the scene before her with a small amount of shock. 'Why in hell is Miru here!?' before her stood Kagura, still a bit bloodied, and Miru, looking like a child who had just been severely scolded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had sensed the girl before she saw her. 'Great, his ningen whore has come to greet us.' She shuffled her feet just a little before the girl emerged thinking of how bad this could get. Cinnamon eyes gazed out and her. It was bad. This was horrible! She was identical to that bitch… no, wait a moment, she was that bitch! 'How could this be!?' Kagura's fury flared to record heights, her aura swirled maliciously around her.

"You whore!" Kagura lunged forward.

(a/n: I was tempted to end here today)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Centuries had gone by, how could a human without any contact to her demon mate survive all this time? It was impossible, she andMiroku even visited from time to time so their lives would not dissipate. Not to mention, the miko had said she would **never** return.

Time had seemed to slow down as Kagura sailed through the air and recounted past events. The conversation between Inuyasha and the miko Kagome that she had overheard echoed slightly through her mind.

"_I'm going home for good after this battle is over," her eyes seemed so liquid-like._

"_You mean, you won't ever come back?" his voice was forced._

"_I cannot keep doing this, so no, I will _never_ come back again," she was gazing at the grass beneath her feet the tears clinging to her lashes.._

"_Will anything I do change your mind?" the words were full of pain._

"_I'm sorry," she walked away._

The girl had been so easy to manipulate at that point.

Her attack was stopped as she was brutally thrown into the ground. Looking up, she saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes were glazed in red. She stepped back a bit. "You bastard!" once again she was on her feet. Her anger had become so fierce that she could no longer control herself and the words began to pour.

"I went through all that trouble, just for you! Then you shove me away like trash when indeed the filth was right under your nose!" Kagura swung her fan knocking Rin over in the door way. Before Rin hit the ground Sesshoumaru was behind her to catch her, gently standing her back on her feet. "And still you protect her! All the effort! Completely wasted! I rid you of that brat centuries ago and yet after all this time you simply end up defending the useless tramp again!" Another attack was released from her fan, this time only to be stopped by an acid whip before it got very far at all. "I hate you!" she lunged again.

Sesshoumaru came forward, his hand colliding with her neck, lifting her of the ground and squeezing tightly. "You will stop your attacks or you will die," his grip had tightened to the point where she could barely breathe. Kagura squirmed violently in his grasp.

Miru took this as his chance to move. As he pulled the mirror from his pocket, he let the last of his regrets disappear. "Rin Taisho," was all he said as he directed the reflective glass towards Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews I've received . If you guys have any recommendations, feel free to give them.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: To those of you who have been waiting, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter has actually been finished for a while. Life just happened to get in the way. Also, I only have word pad right now, so I'm terribly sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright white light shot out from the mirror with a power that sent Miru to the ground. He held it as steady as he possibly could as the force grew. The white light seemed to take the of a rope as it wrapped itself around Rin. Everywhere it touched created a burning sensation causing her to cry out.

Immediately Sesshoumaru threw Kagura at a nearby tree, flying towards Rin and Miru. Choked sobs escaped his lovers lips causing rage to fill him. Doing the first thing that came to his frantic mind, he grabbed the glowing cord connecting Rin to the mirror. The scream that escaped her at that moment sent shivers down the spine of the great taiyoukai. He immediately let got. A vicious laughter echoed from the mirror.

At the sound of Rin's howl of pain Miru instantly regretted the actions he had taken. Sure, he was angry at her for the previous events of the week, hell, he had even desperately wanted revenge against the so-called "Great Lord Sesshoumaru" for the incident which left him temporarily defeated. Miru wanted a lot of things, but none of which included the girl before him falling to her knees in sheer agony; he dropped the mirror.

The light that had wrapped around Rin tightened, pushing the air from her lungs with yet another heart wrenching cry as the tiny piece of enchanted glass clattered against the ground. Within seconds she was being dragged towards the mirror.

Another bout of laughter escaped the reflective glass. "You think just by letting go of my mirror I'll let go of this spirit… You've awakened me, silly brat. I will feed this day!"

"There's nothing you can do dear, dear Sesshoumaru," Kagura's laughter was quite bitter. "She'll be sucked into the looking glass and you'll have lost her forever, again."

Sesshoumaru's normally expressionless eyes filled with fear and horror, the sound of Rin's sobs echoing through his head, at the words of the Wind Witch. The emotions seen within those orbs only caused her laughter to come out stronger.

"Such a pitty that one as strong as you could be scared by such a minor occurrence."

His growl was fierce as he swung his claws at the mirror. The cries of his beloved were tearing him to pieces from the inside out.

"Tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that... she'll die instantly and lose her soul." Kagura's smirk was wide.

Normally stoic and calm, Sesshoumaru was slowly losing to the fear and ache infiltrating his very being. He couldn't just stand by and watch his only love suffer while he was completely defenseless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miru, as guilty as he'd ever been, continued to watch in horror at what he had just started. How could he have followed this ridiculous plan; how could he ever do such terrible things to such a nice girl. He had never been the one to be evil out of spite. He had never been the one to go out of his way to hurt a pretty girl because she turned him away. Why then, had he listened to his uncle and agreed to use this method of senseless revenge? Why indeed...

He needed to remedy this situation and fast. There was no way that he was going to destroy Rin just to get back at Sesshoumaru for something so unimportant. Yes_, unimportant. _After thinking about it for some time he came to that conclusion. 'Sesshoumaru was simply defending what was his. She is his honor; his mate. I had been the offender.' he rationalized. 'Youkai law clearly states that he had every right to kick my hide around for attempting to claim his mate.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had noticed the conflicting looks reflected in her son's eyes, "You will finish what you started boy, or I will finish it and you." She practically roared.

Miru paled slightly as his mother's true motives began to reveal themselves. "Mo-other?" he stuttered as he pushed the questioning word off his lips.

Her glare increased ten-fold, "Do you really believe that you mean much to me, boy? I will be rid of this nuisance and **you **shortly, then my Sesshoumaru will mate me and I will rule this land. I will have everything I deserve!" the shock was clear upon Miru's face. All of his words had escaped him.

'Everything you deserve indeed,' Miru tackled Kagura.

In an attempt to throw the wind hanyou off of her Kagura spun around succeeding only in rolling closer to the crying girl kneeling on the ground in pain. Unfortunately for Kagura, that was exactly where Miru wanted to be. In one swift movement he had them both standing again, Kagura's arms firmly held against her back. "I would give you the opportunity for redemption if I thought you would actually use it properly," Miru whispered into her ear as he pushed her towards the brightly glowing wire that had Rin about 4 feet from the mirror at this point. He had known all along that his mother was deceitful, but it wasn't until she openly expressed the lack of his worth to her that he knew it was either him or her. He preferred to stick around for just a bit longer.

"No! You have no idea what you're doing, you will rule by my side!" she pleaded for him to release her as she struggled with all her might. It was no use, Miru shoved her down onto the cord as close to the mirror as possible and held her there.

"Bwahahahaa… A sacrifice just the same. To think you would give me my own sister. How… endearing." The laughing continued.

Within seconds Rin collapsed as the tentacle like rope crackled and released her, whipping around so quick that when Miru finally released Kagura she had no time to react. Sesshoumaru was there to catch Rin's falling form just as the beam of white light constricted around the closer target, restraining and pulling her into the glass that lie on the ground. Her screams were cut off as soon as they head begun, her body was sucked into the mirror, gone. Sesshoumaru ground his heel into the face of the looking glass, smashing it into tiny shards.

Kagura was gone for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this… I'll post some more again as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a really tough time deciding on how to end it . sorry it took so long.. and sorry that this is about to suck, hardcore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin lay limp and unconscious in Sesshoumaru's muscular arms. Sesshoumaru could only glare at the hanyou who lay weeping on his walk way. "Pathetic," he stated clearly enough for the boy to hear as he turned on his heels and walked back inside his home.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I never wanted this… I never wanted this!" Miru's voice was hoarse by the time the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleepily, Rin's hand brushed against her eyes, she noticed that the other hand was awfully warm. 'I wonder why that is.' Moving her fingers a bit she realized someone was holding her hand loosely. With that knowledge she opened her eyes to see just whose hand was keeping her own rather toasty. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw the silver hair and downcast golden eyes. Her smile was returned with Sesshoumaru's full force just before he leaned over to press his lips down against Rin's

"Hi there," Rin mumbled as he pulled away. He only smiled again in response. Taking a look around, the tired girl once again had no idea of where she was, though, this time it at least looked a little familiar. The bed she was lying in wasn't nearly as soft as the last one, and the walls weren't half as dull. This room was done up in soft pastels and warm hues. It was very cozy. It reminded her of Okasan's decorating. 'No, not "Okasan," Kagome.' Finally she parted her dry lips and made eye contact with those breathtaking golden eyes, "Where are we?"

"Oh, Rin-chan! I'm so happy you're awake!" the gentle womanly voice warmed her instantly. "Kagome-chan! Oh, wow, Kagome-chan, what happened?" she was beginning to worry, Sesshoumaru still hadn't said a word. As if reacting to the thought, he had lifted her hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Kagome hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say to Rin. Lucky for her she didn't have to say a word.

"You've been sleeping for three days, my love," his voice was deep and luscious. It made parts low in Rin's abdomen react. She took a deep breath to calm her body, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru was more than a little aware of her current state. He kissed her hand once again, causing that bit to stir some more.

Rin sat up slowly on the bed and squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand slightly with the effort, "Can we go home now? No offense Kagome-chan! It's just that I would like to get comfortable in my new home." She let out a small sigh.

"Oh certainly, Rin-chan. I'll get some things together for you." Kagome was walking towards the door within seconds. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to gather some things for you and get you a change of clothes." With that the older woman was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin leaned into Sesshoumaru, kissing his lips soft. At first it was barely a touch; however, it quickly progressed into something more intimate. Something deeper and fiercer until it was as if she were melting into him. His hand skimmed up her body and tangled into her hair, bringing Rin even closer to him. A small moan escaped from her lips into Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Sessh.. Sessh-koi, this Rin loves you deeply."

Sesshoumaru climbed onto the bed, practically hovering over Rin's much smaller form, "As this Sesshoumaru does you," he whispered before he began to kiss across her delicate cheek down to her neck. While he continued to drag his lips down to her shoulder, Sesshoumaru erected a barrier around the room to keep a certain miko out.

Rin let out another moan as he continued his attentions to her. Sesshoumaru nuzzled against her ear smiling and whispered lightly…

"Forever will I be yours, as you will be forever mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end! Well.. I suppose that wasn't so bad . but it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be! Meh! Anyhow, thanks for reading . and sorry for taking so long.


End file.
